The invention relates generally to recreational snow sleds of the molded plastic toboggan type.
Because of their rugged low cost lightweight construction, one-piece vacuum formed thermoplastic shell type sleds have became extremely popular in recent years. However, the rudimentary runners molded into the bottom of conventional plastic shell sleds provide no steering capability and little axial stability in deep snow, thus restricting the practical use of the sleds to packed snow conditions where the loose snow depth is minimal. So-called deep powder snow conditions found in high mountainous areas such as the Rocky Mountains in the western United States are generally unsuitable for conventional sledding.